


Friends and Fairies

by Victor Nikiforov (JoJoSanders413)



Series: Fandom Roulette [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJoSanders413/pseuds/Victor%20Nikiforov
Summary: Just some Viktuuri snapshots/imagines





	Friends and Fairies

Fandom Roulette: Day Three!  
Today's Fandom: Yuri!!! On Ice  
Oneshot: Viktuuri snapshots/imagines  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Yuuri decides that Viktor needs a new look, and braids his bangs while he's asleep. Later that morning, Viktor trips down the stairs exclaiming "Yuuri, look! A fairy came and braided my hair during the night!!" and he's so ridiculously happy that Yuuri can't bear to tell him what actually happened. He just falls in love all over again.

 

Viktor and Yuuri adopt kids and Viktor is the most enthusiastic parent anyone could ask for. He drops everything to go to sporting events, and is almost definitely that one parent in the back of the bleachers who makes tons of noise whenever their kid does literally anything. Meanwhile, Yuuri is sitting next to him with an exasperated look on his face and his head on his knees, although he is secretly proud of his kids and his husband.

 

While visiting them, Yurio ironically calls Yuuri "mom" and is almost suffocated by Viktor and Makkachin both jumping on him with Viktor demanding that he be called "dad". The incident ends with Yurio fleeing the house to try and find Otabek and Viktor pouting in his room.

 

Phichit, still their most relentless shipper (by a long shot) stops by every few weeks to make sure everyone's doing alright and is always sure to take lots of selfies (lest the world be unreminded of true love). At one point, his visit coincides with Yurio's, and he documents the teenager's every move on his Instagram livefeed. At the end of the trip, Phichit is lacking a phone, and has (along with Viktor and Yuuri) laughed enough to last him for at least a month.

 

Several thousand proposals inspired by Viktor and Yuuri occur every year, and both of them are awed and proud that their love has brought so much joy to others as well as themselves. Whenever one of these make the news, they look at each, smiling, and soon find themselves passionately embracing and kissing. Yurio, although he'll never admit it, is also proud of them for managing to keep each other happy and giving hope to other couples across the world, including himself and Otabek (which he denies at every turn of the road).

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please tell me what you think and alert me to the presence of any errors I might have committed writing this past my self-established bedtime.  
> Rock on,  
> Morg


End file.
